1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having an improved input device.
2. Description of Related Art
To control a cursor on a display of electronic devices, navigation keys are employed. Typically, four navigation keys allow for up-down and left-right directions of the cursor. However, when playing games such as a racing game, the navigation keys are not convenient as controls for the movements of the objects in the game.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having an improved input device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.